Wendy Anderson
Wendy Anderson is a 10th Year in Class C at Daybrooke International School. (Note: Anything in italics must be found out via roleplaying with Wendy, as she doesn't talk much about family, or her aquaphobia, so nobody knows.) Appearance Hair: Pink (dyed. natural haircolor unknown) Eye colour: Dark Blue Shirt: White short sleeve button up, green sweatervest with red ribbons, green jacket with black sleeves just past elbows Skirt: '''Cranberry skirt '''Shoes: Brown slip on shoes, accompined by white loose stockings with sky blue wings on them ETC: wears various (changing) anime and video game accessories. It'd be a shame if I listed them ;D Personality Loud, proud and talktive, Wendy perfers the handle "Wendy-chan" when people address her. She doesn't mind explaing her hobbies to anyone, or showing off her cosplay items. She is clingy and sweet, so if someone is feeling down, she'll be right by your side, giving you a pep talk and a hug. Normally she is outgoing and friendly, but is she had been shouted at or given a very stern lecture(as in, calling her "hopeless git with no drive")' this causes her to avoid said character(s)'. Wendy is not proud of her failures, nor does she like to talk about them.' She will usually change the subject or find an excuse to leave if one brings it up prematurely. ' History As a child, Wendy was easily cast into the shadows of her older sister, who was smarter and more sucessful than her in most of what she tried to do. Her sister, not the kind and sweet girl she portrays, almost let her die one summer when she was eight, when she tried to go swimming without help.'' This gave Wendy a paralyzing fear of water, and she slowly fought it until she could at least be up to her knees before her fear kicks in. This also caused her to become a hermit and stay inside during the summer, on the computer. This was how she discovered anime. She stumbled across a series one night, and found her niche and calling.'' Her hobbies including cosplay and going to conventions, this made her more distant from her family. After recieving her acceptance letter and a surge of jealousy from her older sister, Wendy happily agreed to go to Daybrooke International School, to get away from her depressing home life and to once outshine her "perfect older sister". Relations Jack Riley - 'Jack is pretty much Wendy's aloof big brother. He doesn't put up with her antics for long, and tries to make sense of her nonsese. This leads to headaches and getting shouted at in latin. 'Tuyo Ensfiore - Wendy is easily annoyed by Tuyo's antics, and this leads to comical chase scenes between them. Is aware of her aquaphobia, and uses this against her. Shikisha Aikyo - Seems to be on good terms with Wendy. He got Wendy and Tuyo out of the ocean during the summer after they got into an arguement. (*facepalms quietly*-Hoshi) Daiichi Seikatsu - Wendy had attempted forcefully to make friends with him. This, however, was not a good idea. After a not-so-friendly encounter with his split-personality, all Wendy has to do is see Daiichi and she moves away. (Will they ever be friends?-Hoshi) Shikisha Himeka - '''At their first meeting, Wendy attempted to fish Himeka out of a tree she had climbed up. By the time she had gotten to her location, she was already out of the tree with her brother on the ground. (Great job, Wendy. Seriously.-Hoshi) Facts -isn't stupid. She just doesn't like sitting and studying. Make the lecture or test something interesting, however, and watch what happens. -has Aquaphobia. She freezes if the water is deeper than her knees. ''Only Aikyo and Tuyo know about it, nobody else does.'' ''-Wendy has decided after reading in the news that her sign is now Ophiuchus, not Sagittarius. If you ask her about it she'll just quietly reply, "Ophiuchus is like me, left out of everything. It just seems more fitting to who I am to have a forgotten sign, matching a forgotten person."'